User blog:Azyle00/Hammer of the Gods - Advanced Concepts in XP Gathering and Powerleveling Low Level Players
'Advanced Concepts in XP Gathering and Powerleveling Low Level Players' I considered this article as another that I perhaps should not write, but decided the more information available about the game, the better for everyone. Perhaps this information will be enlightening to some and certainly those players who fall victim to these techniques may feel the crushing Hammer of those using it. We all love to crush our Rivals and certainly those of us with lower level friends, particularly the friends Level 9-14 (the hard road). These techniques described are going to aid in this for you and your buddies. My friends and I have been using these systems of attack for quite some time and have perfected The Hammer of the Gods. 'Experience is Finite at High Levels' Without a doubt, past level 28, the ability to make maximum experience per day becomes harder and harder. You face a few problems. First here are your sources of experience given that by now you have completed all Tasks: : · Arena battles. These are finite as to how many you can *attempt* per day. Depending on your gear, spells, level and ability, you will begin to encounter Arena opponents who are simply impossible to beat. So the amounts of Arena battles you can get for XP grow less and less. : · Attacking other players. If you attack another player and they have units defending their castle and you kill all those units during the attack, you get the XP for the battle. However, in about half the players you attack, you will find their castle empty or a minimal force. And along with this, the travel time to attack is not as conducive to making XP fast. Yes once you hit the Refresh Wall, it is a good situation to keep on attacking other players searching for XP while you wait, but often is not that productive and you have no idea what is waiting for you and may even lose some battles as you cannot set up an ideal formation against their defenses and can only predict what is the best lineup to send to them. This makes is riskier and harder at times to win these battles. However, you should always RECON your targets before sending in your army for the full on blitz. Simply get their name off the "Hit List" and go to your friends sheet, select "invite" and put their name in and then when the options pop up, use the "check" function to go have a look at them. You can learn a lot from this about how hardcore they are including all their Hero stats and what Hero they use and see what kind of equipment and weapon he is wielding. This can easily clue you into a "good" target VS a "bad ass" target. : · SOS wins. Every time you save a friend from someone who has invaded their castle, you will get XP from the units you remove provided the Enemy has left forces active in your friend’s castle. This happens far more often at lower levels, but certainly a full force of knights etc, is still worth a couple hundred XP, close to 75% of a real battle at high levels. Well worth saving your friends as much as possible. Furthermore, you get to plan your attack lineup when doing an SOS and you get it instantly. However, even with 50 friends of lower levels on your list, these do not crop up that often and you must be checking constantly because you do want to catch it as it happens and get in there before they withdraw their juicy troops or another player clears them out. : · Daily Quest XP. Really minimal and to a high level player, not a important source of experience. 'On the Flipside' Your low level friend (9-14) especially, no matter what guide they are following or what technique they are using are struggling like hell to level. They find the easy battles are now producing too little XP to even care (yes the spins are nice but now they want XP). The big full battles are great for chunks of XP, but they drain their precious resources at an alarming rate from the units they lose. Even if those battles utilize FTFTNAP as a system of XP loot bag clearing, the result is typically a loss of many if not all Footmen and Trolls and often 2 to 6 Ninjas, perhaps even an Archer. The cost is above the gain and they are resorting to “buying” XP. And the rebuild time is considerable, meaning unless they fully upgrade and build the maximum number of military units, houses, mines and expand their land fully whenever possible, they lack the speed to level quickly. The cost for all those buildings and upgrades is large, much larger than the rate their mines are producing. They are further facing attacks at times from other players causing losses of resources, build time, units etc. He wants help from you, you are much higher level and simply cannot help him it seems. But alas this is not true. There are many things you can do to assist his climb to 14+ or higher. 'Tricks of the Trade' : 1. Give him Gold and Crystal. Wow what a concept. You have 300K+ in Gold and Crystal. You would love to give him a few chunks of that especially since you earn more each day. How can you send it to him. There really is no “transfer” utility in the game. But there is. Since he is your “friend” and each other’s friend lists, he can “Check” on you and actually attack you. He can send a single unit and you drop your castle defenses and he walks in and you lose 10% of your Gold and Crystal and he gets 6.6% + other perks such as a piece of your mining currently active. And you can do this every 24 hours. This extra Gold and Crystal being fed to him allows him to build, upgrade and expand to the maximum for his level, allowing faster build times from more facilities and lowering the time curve for his XP “buying”. Furthermore, it allows him to have the needed Gold and Crystal to power out those Trolls and Footmen he must sacrifice in order to take down the big battles with the rich XP in the Arena. : 2. Send him XP gifts. Huh?!? How do you send someone XP??? Simple, this is another 24 hour thing you can do but in all honesty, it is every drop counts at those levels and why would you not take advantage of buying him XP and mailing it to him? Build 42 Shaman or Priests. Now because he “attacked” you and is on that nasty “Defense” list with a “Sword”, this means you may attack him back no matter how high level and how low level the difference between you. And yes, 42 Shaman are worth some XP, Gold and Crystal. And they do not fight back. He can kill them all with 6 Archers. If you have multiple high level friends helping him, this can seriously add up along with all the Gold and Crystal he got from you for attacking in the first place. Trust me, none of my low level friends ever turn down #1 or #2 whenever I offer. Free XP, Gold and Crystal when it is so hard to get is a welcome gift any day and every day. Lastly, this “removes” them from your Rivals list from when they attacked you to get the Gold and Crystal from you, so your friends who are unaware you are doing this do not attack them for you! There is another twist to this move as well that we have not revealed yet as we are still testing the tech of it. Think hard enough about the idea here of sending someone units to kill for XP despite the cost (who cares the cost anyhow) and how to possibly do it and you might figure out another way to rinse and repeat this method instead of only the one time per day. : 3. To maximize your own XP making, have them attack everyone they can. Yes this may sound like causing that low level player to get into a lot of trouble, but by stirring up a ton of players with “Footman” attacks, more times than not, they will find an empty castle and score a nice Gold and Crystal pump. And especially if the player was a bit higher than them, you can be sure that player will come looking for revenge and want to punish the little noob by leaving their full force in their castle. As soon as you see that SOS go up on them, you leap in and knock out the entire army for them. Yes they lost some Gold and Crystal but it is minor really and you are feeding them anyhow. And if you are like me, you want every last drop of XP each day possible. Between doing every last Arena battle and every attack I can looking for defenses that give me XP, I love SOS clearouts. Some days for my friends I am working with I have over 10 of these SOS grabs and can be an extra 2K to 4K XP a day for my efforts. The more they attack this way and anger other players, the more Gold and Crystal they steal and the more they provide you XP and have those resources to “buy” XP in the Arena. It is a win win situation. : 4. Get real nasty. This is by far the most severe and yet somehow so fun maneuver to execute. And it can score huge amounts of continuous loot for the noob to use to level AND be a great source of XP for you. It does take work and careful timing and coordination by you and your friend(s) but the benefit is ungodly. We call this "Hammer of the Gods". First, you need a high level player on your Rivals list who you can beat if you attack his castle. Getting them on your Rivals list either happens because someone slipped through your defense, or you do it on purpose. Either way, once they are on your list, they are in for some serious pain. To get players on your list you need to be an attacker. You need to be like me, always attacking (I have 5 Prisons) other players with a single Footman or Troll looking for those players who are asleep at the switch and have their castle unguarded. However, you should always check the players who you fail to sneak in on in case they display a force that is a good source of XP as a defense and especially when you see their Hero and setup so you get the feel for if they will be a guaranteed win. Obviously the more powerful you are the easier it is to find such a player. Whether you sneak in, or go back with your Hero and a full army, you have attacked them and they are not so happy. Always retreat so you can spare units and keep attacking more players. Most of the time, they are going to come back at you with either their “force” or with a Footman or Troll to try and take a stab at you being empty. They want revenge. Let them in. You are likely giving them back their own Gold and Crystal and if you are like me, you keep your Gold and Crystal far lower than most high level players, so you score more than you lose. Now for the Hammer. They have attacked you and they are on your Rivals list. The next day, you can attack them again (24 hours). Working hard at this, you can often have lined up 5 to 10 of these guys the day before. Now get with your friends and coordinate things. This is location based and works better if you and your friends are local to each other and have been picking close targets. Use the in game message system or IRC or chat to coordinate. You send your kick ass full on force to them, perhaps they arrive in 11 minutes time. You have your friend(s) all send a single footman very soon after you, we usually use 30 seconds between waves. So I go, then 30 seconds later my buddy goes, then 30 seconds later my next low level friend goes. They use you Rivals list to attack. Because a player is not dropped from your Rivals list until after they are defeated by you, this allows all your Noob friends to train after you. Hopefully he is away and has defenses up because you wipe out his defenses, getting the XP, looting the Gold and Crystal of a high level player who often has HORDED a lot and then you immediately retreat leaving it wide open. Next player crashes into an empty house and he loots and the loot he gets is huge for his level. Then the next and the next depending how many you are working with. Last week we did 5 low level players after me and my looting was 60K Gold and 21K Crystal. By the time all 6 of us have hit him like this, he has lost close to 40% of his resources. And all my little buddies take that loot and use it to upgrade and buy XP and all the things poor low level players really need those resources for. They use it to level faster. Very quickly your young Padawans can buy every building they can, upgrade them all the way if they want and pump out units to go score XP with. Now the real killer is a lot of the time, especially if just you and one or two friends have done this move on someone, they do not realize it was a coordinated attack. They just think somehow they got bad luck. They don’t realize that a low level player would never even come up on the Set List. They figure they do not want to mess with you (although some attack me back) but they attack they Noob(s). They send in a godlike force and the noob lets them in. You wipe them out of the friends castle and get that XP…again. Now they are on the low level players Rivals list! This means you can now attack them (they are within your level range) after the 24 hours from you last attack ends and the low level player can go marching in behind you…again. Revenge blinds people. They do not think clearly about how bad their attack on this player or on you means to them and they fall victim to it all over again. This ONLY works on players that you know your Hero is better than them and you will not lose an attack no matter what their lineup of defense ends up being. : Conclusion In conclusion, you can use these ideas to provoke attacks and then Hammer them home or simply use them as a great way to seek revenge on your Rivals and especially on the players who send that lone Footman or Troll at you hoping for that easy score. Because as you can imagine, players who “Troll” tend to do it a LOT and tend to have a LOT of Gold and Crystal just waiting for you and your friend to grab. And once a level 9-14 player gets access to literally infinite Gold and Crystal, he can buy every building, upgrade as much as possible and still have loads left over to crank out his Footmen and Trolls to sacrifice in order to take down the large loot bags of XP in the Arena. And you simply need to maximize all your XP making and this opens up more and more conflict battles, SOS situations and XP generating per day than simply Arena battles can possibly provide due to the Refresh Wall and the limits the game puts on you for how many Battles per day you are actually capable of doing. What a better way to help a friend level and kill time while waiting for that Refresh hour. And get a lot of laughs along the way. Category:Blog posts